1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing machinery, and more particularly, to a foldable miter saw having a safety device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional miter saw (Taiwan Patent 201325776) is known comprising a base unit, a worktable rotatable relative to the base unit, a cutting unit connected to the worktable at one lateral side, and a positioning unit. The base unit comprises a bottom frame, and two foot stands respectively fixedly mounted at two opposite lateral sides of the bottom frame. The positioning unit comprises a screw rod threaded into the worktable. When adjusting the cutting angle of the cutting unit, the operator must loosen the screw rod, and then operate the worktable to rotate the cutting unit relative to the base unit. After moving the cutting unit to the desired angle, the screw rod is again fastened tight.
Further, in Taiwan Patent 201420239, matching between a sector plate-shaped locking member and a positioning unit allows adjustment of the tilting angle of a saw blade of a cutting unit relative to a top wall of a worktable to achieve the desired cutting angle. The maximum tilting angle of the saw blade relative to the top wall of the worktable is a 45° angle.
The aforesaid prior art miter saws allow adjustment of the cutting angle, however, when these prior art miter saws are temporarily not in use and need to be stored, they require a large storage space because of their large size. Further, when packaging the miter saws for delivery after fabrication, they require much delivery space, which increases the delivery cost.
Further, when the aforesaid prior art miter saws are not used and need to be stored, the operator may accidentally trigger the motor drive to rotate the saw blade, thus resulting in accidental harm.